Fairly Oddparents: Dimsdale High
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Timmy is the oldest and the only child to have kept his Godparents for so long but with entering highschool will this finally be the year that Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky, and Poof be seperated from him? TimmyXTootie ps. I do not own the cover image.
1. Melancholy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! This is a fan base story! **

Today had to be one of the most stressful days of poor Timmy Turner's life, it has been awhile and he may be the oldest kid to keep his fairy odd parents for so long. Since he turned thirteen two years ago he'd began to tip toe and be very grateful to Cosmo and Wanda, he hasn't been as reckless and kept his wishing to a minimum. Today is the day that Timmy will be entering high school and he is stressing out wondering just how much longer will he be able to dodge losing his odd parents and Poof his odd brother. Timmy sat at his desk that is loaded with books, comic books, and photos of him and his friends. The clock on his end table slowly ticked away, Cosmo and Wanda had been at a fairy odd parent meeting, and Poof is at a day care for fairy children. Timmy still dressed about the same wearing his pink hat that he's had his whole life, sporting a white t-shirt and a pink hoodie rather than just a pink shirt, denim jeans and white sneakers. Timmy's friends are still about the same although a few additions have been made since middle school, Tootie hangs around more and isn't hanging all over Timmy now, Chester is still around as well as Aj, Elmer finally had his boil removed and has kinda became a ladies man (if he wasn't so shy and deathly afraid of them) since he hit puberty, Molly hasn't changed much she still hates when people touch her and is still afraid of snakes, Veronica had disappeared for some reason sixth and seventh grade year but reemerged and had willingly chose to leave Trixie's side to come join our growing group, and of course Sanjay is around somewhere in the background. Sparky paced for awhile then nuzzled his head up to Timmy who petted him and tried a smile although he was in no good mood, he glanced back at his schedule and then let his head hang.

**Timmy Turner: Bell schedule**

**1****st**** period - Pre Algebra **

**2****nd**** period - Theatre **

**3****rd**** period - Physical Science **

**4****th**** period - English **

**5****th**** period - Earth Science **

**Lunch**

**6****th**** period - Phys. Ed. **

Which meant he had first period with Aj, Tootie and Elmer, second period with Veronica, Chester and Elmer, third is with Aj, Chester, Sanjay, and Tootie, Fourth with Molly, Veronica, and Sanjay, Fifth with Aj, Chester, and Elmer, they all have the same lunch which is cool, and sixth is with Veronica, Tootie, Molly, Chester, and Aj. Turning his sight back onto all his collected photos he smiled at the times he's shared with his friends and family. "It has been a while," He said looking at a picture of his parents. They both landed bigger jobs over in the city part of town and since they can now afford it they got an apartment out there to be close to work, they got the notion since Timmy was always so independent as a child that it'd be ok if they picked up and left while he stayed alone in an empty house. He gets sent an allowance but he got a part time job over the summer and saved up quiet a bit for himself, adding to whatever amount his parents send him. With this Timmy doesn't really have to hide his odd parents but they prefer their fish bowl rather than their own room. Even though he could afford it Timmy lost the whole urge for popularity, keeping his friends and odd parents matter more to him than anything. "Are you mister Turner?" A fairy asked looking at his clip board. "Yeah that's me," Timmy replied and looked up from his desk. "Here Cosmo and Wanda said if they weren't back to pick him up at this time to discharge him to you," He said and handed Poof over to him. Timmy held him and tickled his belly and Poof's giggling erupted and put a sincere gentle smile on his face. He walked to the kitchen and searched the fridge for the fruit cups that Poof loves so much, "What you looking for?" The giggling toddler asked as Timmy raided the fridge and triumphantly pulled out the last of the fruit cups. Opening it and handing it to Poof Timmy was surprised when he heard his front door open and he instructed Poof behind the counter, "Remember how we talked about a disguise when outside here in the human world or when guest are over and you're not with Cosmo and Wanda?" He asked and Poof nodded "Well it's disguise time ok?" He asked and Poof obliged into looking like a normal purple eyed and purple haired toddler. "Timmy!" Veronica exclaimed seeing him at the counter and the others filed in after her. "Hey guys, what is up?" He asked lifting Poof back onto the counter. "Aw!" Veronica eye's grew at the sight and she looked at Timmy with a raised brow. "I'm uh… babysitting," He said and looked back to Poof. "I didn't know you Baby sit," Veronica said and batted her lashes Tootie had leaned against the counter and bit an apple. "It was actually unexpected, his parents had to rush to a meeting and asked me to baby sit." Timmy Shrugged.

"I'm going to go put Poof to nap," Timmy said picking him up from the counter and everyone raised a brow. "What? It's different and his parents are very fond of eccentric," He said and continued upstairs and sat Poof in "a guest room" (Poof's room) and turned on the T.V and put it to Poof's favorite show. "Aw!" Veronica silently squealed and they all looked at her. "What he obviously would make such an adorable father!" She whispered and Tootie blushed a little. "Let's go before he comes back out," Aj said and they all rushed back downstairs. "I know I usually stay up here till you fall asleep but I have unexpected guest and we both know you are very impressionable don't we," He said and Poof solemnly nodded. "Timmy… you won't forget m… us right?" Poof asked teary eyed and Timmy felt a pang in his chest and he sat on the bed next to Poof. He hugged him silently but reassuring and Poof nuzzled his head against Timmy's chest, "I'll try… that is the best thing I can do. But I promise I'll do the best I can," Timmy said and patted Poof's head. "Now try to nap ok?" Timmy asked heading toward the door and watched as he got another nod, then he left to return to his friends downstairs.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! This is a fan base story! **

A little after Timmy bid his friends good night and they all left with pledges to be seated close together and that High School will be so cool Cosmo and Wanda had returned. "Sorry it is so late Timmy," Wanda said with a sad and tired face. "So how'd it go?" Timmy asked adding fruit cups to his shopping list. "Just regular fairy testing. We had to go to renew our fairy license," Wanda said and smiled as Poof ran down stairs and leapt hugging her. "I hope he was no trouble," She said and Timmy shook his head. "By the way since when did they have fairy children day cares?" Timmy asked and Wanda shrugged. "They popped up very recently and we couldn't leave him here while you attended school. Only because he is very impressionable," Wanda told him and Timmy nodded. Cosmo had fallen asleep in mid air and Timmy and Wanda shook their heads. After everyone turned in for the night Timmy laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought and before he knew it he'd begun to fall asleep.

The alarm sounded and Timmy's hand flew over and smacked it, his tired eyes looking around his room which hasn't changed much either but he has put up a few posters of new Crimson Chin movies and what not. Chip Skylark had given him a signed poster and Timmy put it up as a "photo" rather than a poster (which took lots of folding). Timmy slumped from bed and went to begin his daily rituals, getting ready for school, making breakfast, feeding Sparky (though he is more than capable of doing it himself), straightening up a bit, and heading out to school. Timmy started his car and began pulling out from the driveway, the drive was short considering all the suburban traffic and before he really knew it he was at school. Getting out and heading toward the front of the school Timmy could see his group of friends waving, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof are hidden in his back pack in a secret compartment so he was very delicate with it. "Hey Timmy!" Veronica and Tootie waved, Molly gave a simple "Hello," The boys did their friendship handshake. "Why is everyone still out?" Timmy asked looking at the crowds of kids. "Oh they are starting late today, can you believe that there was a car accident?" Veronica asked. "Really?" Timmy asked and she nodded. "Yeah not far from the highway, there are a couple of teachers who are stuck in traffic so the school is waiting for substitutes." Tootie informed him biting her apple and slowly eating it. The bell sounded and they all headed to their classes. Timmy, Aj, Tootie, and Elmer headed to room 214 for pre algebra. Timmy headed straight for the back of the class, followed by Veronica and Tootie but Aj preferred the front closest to the teacher. "But we said we'd sit together!" Veronica whined and Aj turned red with embarrassment. "Veronica let him, we all know having the best grades are important to him and as his friends we should support his good habits," Tootie said and Timmy nodded. "Ok," Veronica said and sat on Timmy's left and Tootie sat on his right. The teacher had written the warm up and sat at her desk, like most high school teachers she wasn't very pleasant. Timmy wrote the warm up down and looked at Tootie who was doodling which wasn't like her on the day that they actually start work. Her black hair had grown quiet a bit and she doesn't keep it up like she used to she simply uses a purple hair clip to keep her bangs out of her face and pushed to the side, she still has her glasses, still wears a black skirt, white knee highs, black shoes and white shirt almost dressed in uniform for a prep school. There have been times where she wore jeans, different colored skirts, and tops but her clothes are usually uniform. Veronica on the other hand never seems to wear the same outfit twice whether in a single month or a whole season. She still keeps her hair up in a ponytail and keeps her make up light but she much prefers blues, oranges, and white compared to how she'd only wear pink. Aj is still the same dressing in tan pants, white top, with a sweater vest over it. Timmy tried to look at Tootie's doodle but she quickly covered it and hid it from him. Classes went pretty slow and Timmy was dying of boredom, then the lunch bell rang. Students flooded the halls and then the cafeteria Timmy sat alone before his friends flooded his table and then Chad and Tad had approached. "You're sitting at our table," Chad said and Timmy responded "No we aren't, we were here first." "Yeah go find another place to sit," Veronica added. "Excuse me un popular…" Tad started but was cut off by Aj. "Technically since it is the beginning of school and with in the time of transferring from middle to high school a lot of kids who were "popular" or considered you popular moved away or transferred to another school leaving the slate clean. So no one is popular or un popular just yet." Aj concluded and a steaming Chad and Tad stormed off mumbling. "Really?" Veronica asked and Aj shrugged. "Even if they are popular they aren't very smart," Aj said and Chester just ate his lunch in quiet. Elmer and Sanjay were talking about trying out for sports like they do every year but never go through with it.

After the bell rang again Timmy, Veronica, Aj, Tootie, and Chester headed to P.E. After changing into their uniforms they all headed to the gymnasium, "Wow Tootie don't think weird of me for saying this but, you have amazing legs." Veronica admired and Tootie blushed. "You should wear things that compliment them more often," She added and they went to find the boys. Chester whistled and the others looked to wear he was looking and Tootie had put her contacts in revealing her soft blue eyes, she wore sporty short shorts (black), a small gray top that fit snug over her torso, short socks giving full exposure to her long, toned legs, and white tennis shoes. Veronica walked beside her in dark blue short shorts, a white tank top, white short socks and converse. Compared to Tootie Veronica has more "bounce" (if you know what I mean ;D) but Tootie's modest beauty had its perks. "Today we will be running a half mile since nothing else was planned," The teacher informed them and lead them to the track. Everyone started at a slow pace but Tootie had really taken off and left the class in the dust (she was the first to finish), she sat in the shade waiting for everyone else to finish which her group eventually did. After school Timmy just wanted to go home and shower but of course his friends had other plans, "We should all go out or something!" Veronica shouted and Aj and Sanjay had looked at each other. "On a school night?" Aj asked and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a stiff. What do you say Timmy?" She asked and he sighed. "I really want to go ho…" He started but the sight of her teary eyes made him change his answer. "…Out to grab a burger," He said and her face brightened up. That is the one weakness of being a "sensitive, dream boy" is that you crumble to such acts. They all met up at the Dimmy Done Burger and took a large booth in the back. After ordering they all talked and waited for their orders, soon after their table was full of food and beverages and they began chowing down. "So how do you like your classes Timmy?" Chester asked before eating a French fry. "Well I'm just glad to have you guys in my classes. But I guess they aren't that bad," Timmy shrugged and winced as soon as he said that. "Ah well mine aren't to bad either." Chester said and took a large bite of his burger. "I have a feeling I'll ace the majority of my classes," Aj smiled and Molly punched him playfully. "You always ace your classes every year," Molly said rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah where were you for sixth?" Chester asked. "The nurses, school food is so sickening." She said and turned green from the thought. "Oh," Sanjay said and went to put his hand on her back but she shot him a death glare and he cowered behind Elmer. Timmy couldn't help but smile and wish things like this could last forever.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	3. Don't leave me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! This is a fan base story! **

Days slowly passed and soon the week was ending, and with every passing day a knot had grown in Timmy's stomach. He thanked that it was finally Saturday because it had gotten so bad he looked sea sick, and forget about holding any of his meals down. Basically bed ridden Timmy groaned at the sound of his cell ringing and upon checking it groaned even louder to find Veronica calling, probably because he hadn't answered any of her texts. "Hello?" He asked rubbing his eyes an applying a little pressure in hopes that it will sooth his headache. "Hey Timmy! What is the deal? You hadn't answered any of my texts!" She whined on the other end of the line making him wince from the loud pitch shooting into his ear. "I'm sorry V but I just don't feel good today, I guess I'd been a little under the weather and I hadn't meant to ignore you or the others." He said in his calmest and softest tone and she had grown quiet. It stayed silent for a few moments and then she spoke, "I am sorry to hear that. Look I'll make sure no one else bothers you. Just try and get some rest ok?" She asked and the stern and calmness in her tone surprised Timmy but he just responded "Yeah, ok. I'll try to text you when I'm feeling a little better ok?" He said. "Ok. Hope you feel better," She said and they hung up. Timmy let his hand fall over the side of his bed as he turned over and his phone fell onto the floor but he didn't grab it for once again he was fast asleep.

It was the worst feeling ever… to awake to this. Jorgen was standing in front of Timmy with Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky and Poof floating by him. "Timmy Turner for everything you had done for Fairy world and the many who inhabit it, you were given a pardon and allowed to keep your fairy god parents, brother, and pet longer than any other child. Even so we all knew that this day would come and so it is time that they are reassigned," Jorgen said and held his wand over Timmy. His eyes grew wide for a moment but his head fell forward and hung, his shoulders quivered slightly jumping up and down, silently he stood there waiting for it to be over but it seemed like an eternity. **"Why? I know why… but why?! I thought that being ten would be the most miserable time of my life but it isn't and won't be. Through time I had grown… from the love and care of Cosmo and Wanda. Through responsibility given to me by Poof and Sparky. But now… I am entering the time that will make or break me, the most stressful, miserable, lonely, trivial part of my life. Now rather than facing one horrid teacher I'll be facing six to seven given how my grades are, hurt and stress physically and emotionally, and worst of all loneliness. My parents are gone… they picked up and left me… to think it couldn't have gotten any worse than when I was ten. First they neglected me but then they simply picked up and left altogether… without even asking or talking to me. Now I'm losing the only family I have left! Without Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky I'll be alone! No one to come home to… no one to talk to or ask for advice… no one to care about… or any one to care for me. I wouldn't be who I am today if not for them but now they are being taken away too! Sometimes I think that I should never have had them! Anything to stop the pain from happening right now! Anything to stop me from feeling alone…" **Timmy's hands balled into fists and growing impatient he looked up with tear filled eyes, gritting his teeth and his body trembling in rage. "Well? Don't lengthen this any longer than it need be! Don't torture me by taking your time. If it needs to be done than end it already! Take them and my memories! Take them and leave me alone! Leave me lonely and miserable! Just don't prolong it and make it harder than need be! If I have to be lonely and my happiness must end then make it quick rather than wasting everyone's time!" Timmy yelled his hands trembling and turning pink, blood drawing from him pushing his nails into his palms from anger. His eyes burned and the fairies in the room their faces had turned from sad to astonished, they couldn't believe that was how Timmy felt and that they'd affected his life in more ways then they thought.

"…_Leave me lonely and miserable!…" _Timmy's voice echoed in all their minds as they looked on to the trembling fifteen year old. "Lonely? He'd be lonely?" Wanda thought as she held dearly onto the sobbing Poof. "Miserable?" Jorgen asked himself in his thoughts. Timmy continued to stand there waiting but it never came everyone was stunned by the way things were unfolding, "Timmy… I am caught in a bewilderment. You say that losing your fairies and memories it'd make you miserable and lonely, why?" Jorgen asked and Timmy took a deep breath. "They are all I have… when I was neglected by my parents they were there for me. When I was sad… happy… angry… scared… I was with them. Even if I got myself into trouble they'd help me in anyway they could. I love them… they are my family, without them I'll be alone. My own parents don't bother any more with me… my friends keep me around for whatever reason… but Wanda, Cosmo, Sparky… and especially Poof… they are my family and without them I'd be the saddest human to ever walk the earth," Timmy said and the tears pored from his eyes and snot ran down to his upper lip. **"I can't breathe! It feels like my chest is being crushed… like a small boulder is caught in my throat."** Timmy thought holding onto his chest as the sobs escaped his mouth with saliva stringing from the corners of it. **"Please! Please… don't leave me…" **Timmy thought before a large pink flash filled the room.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	4. What happened? Where am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! This is a fan base story! **

Everything is white, the walls, the floor, the ceiling (if there is one) everything is white. "Is this it? The only part of me that will hold some memory of something? It feels like something is missing… some part of me is gone. Lost to the sands of time… but what? Is it I can't remember? Was there something in this void before or is it just that I feel that way? I feel light? Where am I? What happened?".

Sound began to fill his ears, his numb hands were clutching something, his vision blurred, the scent of gas filled his nostrils. "Where… oh Timmy try to remember! What were you doing? Ok. Ok, first what is in your hand? The texture… steering wheel. Ok. Good you are in your car, then what happened? The scent gas… station? No. Sights… cracked… sound settling… sirens. Oh man… I messed up bad," Timmy thought then felt himself being pulled from where he was seated. The wreck was horrible, his car was totaled paramedics were not sure how but he some how survived. Not long after they pulled him from the mangled and distorted hunk of metal once known as a car caught fire the blaze quickly raged and incinerated whatever was left. He was nearly gone… his eyes were opened but only a small tunnel of his surroundings came through. The rest was blackness, his body is numb and he had no control over it. He was quickly loaded into the Ambulance and the drive to the hospital had begun, through the tunnel vision he could see the paramedics scrambling to work on him. A name tagged jiggled in his sight… it felt familiar… the name on it. **Studwell. R. **Timmy tried to focus on it but it was useless and the blackness caved in on him. When he awoke he found himself in a white room with peach curtains, he shifted and felt the paper rub over his skin, and the odd scent of clean filled his nose. "A hospital…" He said sitting up and rubbing his head. His soft brown hair was matted down by sweat, an ivy drip is connected to him and he was hooked up to another machine. He began to panic but quickly clamed and was taken aback when he turned to find Tootie fast asleep in a chair on his right side, she had tear stains and her make up ran and smudged, but she was calm now under a soft peach blanket. "Dr. Studwell to emergency. Dr. Studwell to emergency." A voice called on a speaker. "There is that name again. Studwell…. That name tag. Did I see that when I was rushed in? I feel as though I know that name… from somewhere," Timmy thought but his eyes widened and he turned to see Tootie shifting and rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked leaning toward the bed and placed her soft, pale, yet very warm hand on his. "I'd like to know the exact same thing. I don't remember anything… only that I was waking up in my car that I somehow totaled." Timmy said and looked at her she squeezed his hand reassuringly but tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Timmy… I was so worried!" She said and wrapped him in a hug. He'd always known how Tootie felt about him, in fact years ago he claimed to be her boyfriend to keep the world from knowing about Wanda and Cosmo when Tootie almost told them all. But somewhere deep inside he knew that somehow he had feelings only for Trixie no matter what he did, so he just doesn't or tries not to think about it anymore. "How is our patient doing?" A deep voice that pretty girls would melt over in soap operas asked as the man it emanated from pulled back the curtain. Timmy's eyes darted to the name tag on the man's uniform and read it again wondering where he heard that name before. "Hello Timmy I am Dr. Studwell, You weren't very responsive when we first met but I am glad to see that you came to. How are you feeling son?" He asked and began checking his vitals. "My head is a little fuzzy and it hurts to think," Timmy said and placed his hand on his forehead as the headache he had sucker punched him. "Dr. I am worried, he says he can't remember what happened." Tootie said sipping from the paper cup. "Well that is to be expected… with such a nasty bump on his head. I wouldn't worry to much about it because you are alive and that is the important thing. What you need right now is plenty of rest," Dr. Studwell said and turned to a blonde nurse whispering to her and she scurried off. "I have told the nurse to get you some pain pills and dinner call will be coming soon. And after that I am afraid visiting hours will be over Ms. Tootie," The Dr. Said before leaving. Tootie looked at Timmy and leaned over to him, kissing his cheek soft and briefly then to had left the confused, lost, and sad boy alone. Timmy stared at his hands for awhile till the nurse called lights out and he just sat there and continued to stare off, but he had lay back and drifted to sleep at some point in the evening though he was wide awake. The last thing he'd recalled seeing was sparkling, shiny, gold dust before he was swept away by the beckoning of dreams and the promise of a beautiful dawn and new day.

Timmy had been released this morning and Tootie had come to pick him up, he was very grateful to her kindness but he wasn't sure he wanted company. After she drove to the front of his house he sighed and she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I had called the insurance for you and since the fire chief said that it seemed to be a technical failure or problem they are going to send you a check to get yourself a new car. If you need a ride to the dealership, I'll be happy to drive you." Tootie said and her eyes widened when Timmy cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. She slowly began to kiss back and neither of them was sure as to what had come over him but they also didn't care and seemed to very much enjoy it. Timmy thanked Tootie for the ride and said goodbye and entered his house, which was still empty and then he knelt there in the hallway clutching his head.

**Timmy stood there for a few moments, his eyes were dilated from the large flash but he wasn't sure as to what happened. Something nagged at him that there was a large figure standing there in the room but there wasn't anything there. Sadness rushed over him and a sickness churned in his stomach, he stumbled to the restroom and gave hail to the porcelain god. Falling back and holding the tub for support as he flushed the toilet, he sat there tears flowing from his eyes and snot occupying his upper lip. "Why am I crying?" He asked. The thought of why never was answered, sad and enraged he cleaned himself up and grabbed his car keys. Backing out of the driveway he dove off and found himself seeing things that weren't there. A child was laughing happily with a soda and a green cat beside them smiling with a small crown on its head. He shook his head but it seemed where ever he turned he was seeing odd royal animals or even inanimate objects smiling with children. And then it happened he was going down hill no matter how hard he tried the break was gone, he swerved and then the crash itself seemed in slow mo. **

"Stop it! I wish the car would stop!" Timmy yelled falling onto his side, clutching his head and tears squeezed out of his tightly shut eyes. He laid there and trembled as tears continued to escape his tightly shut eyes and the memory echoed of how he wished the car stopped. "Why would I yell I wish the car would stop? What would wishing have done?" Timmy thought as he laid there alone in his quiet empty house.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	5. THAT room

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! This is a fan base story! **

Something is broken, glass is floating around him in a black, cold and empty void. He could reach out and touch it, then watch as it shattered at his touch, inside the tiny shards he could see images… little cinematic images depicting him and some other people. Their faces felt familiar but their names escaped him, they were so odd… how could he forget people that odd. He stood or floated or whatever there in his pjs and watched the shards float around him and no matter what he did he couldn't focus on just one to try to remember who he was seeing in them. But seeing their faces brought warmth to his chest and he didn't want to leave, yet somehow just like everything it ended anyway.

Timmy looked at his clock and groaned, slumping over he realized his fish bowl was empty, the fish were no where in sight and his heart ached at the sight. He reached into the bowl but pulled his hand from the cold water and sighed taking it to the restroom and dumping the water down the sink, washing out the bowl, the castle, and carefully boxing and putting them away. Trudging out and heading to school Timmy felt drained, emotionless, something was missing but he couldn't fathom what it could be. He was like a zombie walking amongst the crowds of teens that flooded the school, his face spelled out dead but he was up walking. His friends tried to pay no mind but a negative energy was emanating from him and they were finding it hard to just stand near him. After school Timmy slumped on the couch and prayed that he could drift off to that heart warming void in his dreams, only to be thrown out the window when his front door swung open. Mr. and Mrs. Turner let themselves in and looked at their son Mrs. Turner had a bit of distaste when she had seen the wreck of her son slumped out on the couch. "Good afternoon," Timmy tried but their disapproving stares continued. "I can't believe it Timmy. We had to take a leave to come see how you were because you totaled your car. We put our trust in you that you could take care of yourself and here we are having to scold you like you're ten again." Mrs. Turner said and Timmy sunk. **"Like you have room to talk you abandoned me and left me with …., ….., and Poof." Timmy thought then shock filled him. **"Poof? Who is Poof?" He asked himself now disregarding his parents till they said. "So we hired Vicky to be your housemate. Since she was such a good baby sitter we figured she'd be perfect," Mrs. Turner said Timmy filled with rage. "Good babysitter what would you know? You were never home to know anything! And you never believed me when I said she was evil!" Timmy yelled standing and balling his fists. "Timmy! That is no way to talk about your new house mate or to your parents!" Mrs. Turner said and leaned to Mr. Turner who held her hands as tears began to well in her eyes. That look of sadness on her face… she had no right to such a look. He didn't do anything wrong… he didn't do anything to deserve it. She wasn't the victim, he was.

"Oh Timmy! It has been so long," Vicky said smiling with sparkles in her eyes. She had a small dark blue denim mini skirt on, black leggings, black flats, a green top that hung over one shoulder and her wretched red hair was pulled into a ponytail hair and tossed over her left shoulder held by a hot pink bow. Timmy just stayed quiet and ate his cereal trying to use the T.V to block her out. After doing his dishes he retreated to his room, on the way though he filled with rage. The one room. The one room, out of all of them she picked it was THAT room. He grabbed her belongings and put them in another room, "Hey twerp! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled as he continued to move her stuff. He turned to her and she shut up fast… the rage in his eyes. She'd never seen anything like that. "Look! I already have to put up living with you now. With no say in it and you know what? Fine. But DO NOT put YOUR crap in that room ever again! That room… that room is off limits. Take any other room you want but if I ever catch you in that room again, I'll give up the evidence that I have of you torturing the kids you baby sat and the evidence that you were stealing from the families you were working for." Timmy said sternly and closed the door and locked it. Slamming his bedroom door shut and leaning against it, he ran his hand through his hair "Why did I get so upset? Why is THAT room so important? That room…" Timmy thought and suddenly was standing in the door way off that room.

"**Timmy! Look what I can do!" A young purple haired boy laughed. He pointed his purple rattle at the ground and an orange appeared. Timmy felt himself clapping but then the orange sprang to life and it's seeds became nasty fangs, without thinking Timmy ran in and smashed it juice spraying all over him and the boy. The boy stared wide eyed at his once creation now mush, almost as if he'd cry but he looked up to Timmy and laughed. His little crown bobbing atop his little head as he laughed at the mashed orange. Timmy began to chuckle as well and lifted the toddler up, and carried him to the bathroom. After preparing the bath he lowered the boy in the water and began bathing him. "That was funny Timmy! You smashed the orange and made a mess. But don't worry I won't tell," The boy said and placed his index finger on his lips as if he were saying "Shh." and Timmy did the same and they began to laugh again.**

"Poof…" He said now sitting on the ground, back against the door and his head in his hands.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. My housemate Vicky

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! This is a fan base story! **

Vicky had quickly fallen back into her old routine, Timmy's episode didn't phase her much she was fine within a week and settled into the master bedroom. Timmy couldn't stay concentrated in school (when could he ever?) but he was still pondering over the dreams he'd been having of a purple haired and eyed boy, and that whenever he thought of this boy or felt like he'd seen him "Poof" always came to mind. Timmy had been so lost he forgot that it was a pop quiz today and it wasn't till Tootie said, "Here Timmy let me take your quiz up to the bin since you hurt your ankle in that accident." That he had an inkling on what was going on. She leaned over and pretended to grab a paper from his desk then headed to the front of the class and handed in two quizzes. Timmy sat there blinking for a few moments trying to grasp what had just happened then Tootie turned to him and winked making him blush a little. "T… Tootie," He said and watched as she walked back to her seat imaginary wings cradling her as she walked. Then the bell rang and she grabbed her bag and headed out, Timmy still entranced as to what had just happened. "Hey Tootie," Timmy said catching up to her in the hall. "Hm? Oh hey Timmy," She said smiling. "Thanks… for what you did back there," He said and blushed a bit from embarrassment. "No problem, wouldn't want you to strain that ankle." She said and turned to head to her next class. He shook his head and put his ear buds in and blared some music trying to escape his own thoughts.

"You seemed pretty distracted today," Aj whispered in Timmy's ear and he sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well and on top of that, my parents. Hired. Vicky. To. Live. With. Me." Timmy said and Aj jumped back and yelled "What?!" causing a bit of disruption in class. "Are you serious?" Aj asked whispering again. "As serious as the Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula rivalry." Timmy said and Aj's eyes widened. "No way and to think just when we all thought she was out of our lives. Damn," Aj said and bit his thumb. "Yeah," Timmy said and reluctantly returned to his thoughts. "Oh do you remember me… having fish? Or a purple haired and eyed toddler?" Timmy asked and Aj looked at him with disbelief. "The Fish I could understand but a toddler?" Aj asked and Timmy shrugged. "I'd been having dreams about a purple haired toddler and as one of my best friends I thought you might have an answer," Timmy confessed. "Well… I do remember you having two gold fish that had pretty weird life span. They lived way longer than they should have and what is even weirder is that they had weird eye colors. One had green and the other had pink," Aj said and Timmy's expression read deep thought. "Did I get rid of them or something? Because when I was discharged I noticed an empty fish bowl on my nightstand but no fish or bell up fish. They were just gone," Timmy said and Aj raised a brow. "Wow. Strange," He said and they both nodded. Upon returning home Timmy was outraged to find the place a pigsty, "My god (parents) are you five?" Timmy asked and stormed to the destroyed kitchen and his jaw dropped. "Uhg! My god (parents)!" Timmy said and began cleaning up. After he finally finished he slumped onto the couch and took a deep breath, the door swung open and Vicky pranced in wearing a skimpy black mini skirt, electric blue halter top, black arm socks, her red hair teased with a green bow onto her head, pink eye shadow, peach lip gloss, and sterling silver hoops. "Afternoon Twerp!" She said and posed so that her large bosom bounced and she winked. "What the hell are you doing?" Timmy asked. "What do you mean? I am coming home after a long day of shopping, silly." She laughed and he rolled his eyes. "So Twerp hows the loser of a younger sibling I have doing?" Vicky asked and Timmy balled his fists. "What is wrong with you? What has anyone done to you, to deserve this? Tootie is fine. Most of us were, without you." He said coldly and grabbed his new car keys and left. Vicky stood in the living room her head hung, she stood there in silence. "…Without you." His voice echoed and her shoulders began to tremble.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	7. Remember Timmy Turner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! This is a fan base story! **

Driving around town Timmy stopped and began walking through the park. Sitting on the swing set and slightly pushing himself back and forth, not high enough to be swinging but not staying still. **"Timmy!" A happy voice smiled.** His head shot up and looked around but no one was there. **"You forgot… didn't you? You couldn't have! You! You promised!" The voice said now sounding hurt. **"What did I forget? What is missing?" Timmy asked himself looking around. **"You promised!" The voice called and he followed it. **"I know that voice… I know you. Poof… your name… is Poof?" Timmy thought running following where the voice lead. Trying to grasp some memory… a face… a trait anything that would lead to the recovery and filling of the empty void and shattered memories. His heart had began to ache when he noticed he ran home, **"Don't forget! You promised! You promised… you'd do your best to remember us." The voice sobbed and Timmy ran inside. **"THAT room! That room is where you are at!" Timmy thought running up the stairs and struggled through his keys. Unlocking the door he burst through and stumbled into the empty room. "Where are you?" He asked looking around. His attention was caught by a small photo sticking out from under the closet door. Slowly walking to it and picking it up Timmy looked at the small toddler in his arms, with purple hair and purple eyes. "If no one remembers this toddler…except me, then who took this picture?" Timmy asked leaving the room and sitting on his bed. "Poof… I remember you, just not all of you. Who are you, Poof?" Timmy asked laying back onto his bed and he slowly slipped into deep sleep.

Timmy floated back in his dark void, in the distance there is a bright light and it feels so warm. He reached out to it but alas he can't reach, he can't move as if the dark had wrapped around him and is trying to hold him back. His shattered memories still floated around him… some were now larger shards as if he'd began to put them back together. He could see him, Poof floating with his little wings. A magic rattle and crown… crown the royal animals… and inanimate objects. Suddenly the shards changed to the different colored animals and inanimate objects. "Cosmo, Wanda?" Timmy asked looking at them. The shards began circling him, growing larger and larger, he felt himself slipping away from the darkness. Now was his chance and he took it, running toward the light, boxes of cinematic images known as his memories began popping up and he began remembering everything. Everything except what role did these beings have in his life, what were they to him? Finally he ran through and the warm embrace of the light quickly faded into a sharp cold and his eyes widened to see himself standing in a the living room. Jorgen had his wand over Timmy, Poof was sobbing in Wanda's arms and Cosmo had a sad look upon his face. Timmy's fists were balled and he was gritting his teeth, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Timmy Turner the time has come that you lose your godparents," Jorgen said and a pink flash filled the room. "Godparents?" He asked and suddenly he was spinning his head was fogy and he felt as if he'd puke. Throwing himself up into a sitting position he yelled "I had fairy godparents?!".

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	8. Fairly Trial (pretty short)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents! This is a fan base story! **

"Timmy?!" Vicky yelled running into his room to find it empty. She stood there confused looking at his messy bed and then letting her eyes scan over the empty room. "Hello?" She asked but only the sound of a car skidding by returned her call. "Strange I swore… Timmy had come home," She said looking out to the empty drive way (he left his car at the park).

Returning to her room, Vicky sat on her bed and pulled out her diary and began writing in it. "Where can that twerp be?" She asked looking at the clock.

"What the? Where am I? What is going on here?" Timmy asked standing in a plain white room. "Are you certain?" A voice asked. "Yes he yelled it at the top of his lungs!" Another answered. "Are they in custody?" The first asked. "Yes, I believe so." The second answered. "Can you believe it? In all my years I have never imagined that something like this would happen again," The first said and suddenly they were quiet. "Yes sir. I'm certain he will be a little more compliant now," The first voice said and opened the door to the holding cell Timmy was standing in. "Jorgen?" Timmy asked as Jorgen walked into the room. "How did you do it?" Jorgen asked him and Timmy looked a little confused. "How did you remember?" Jorgen asked a little irritated. "Something… inside told me something was missing. Piece by piece they began to resurface," Timmy said shrugging. "Impossible! Who did you contact? Who told you?" Jorgen yelled and slammed his wand on the ground. "Wow to think that that was once terrifying and intimidating," Timmy said half admiring and half sarcastically. "Timmy Turner you had lost your godparents, why are you remembering them?! Every child is supposed to forget about them by thirteen and yet you held on," Jorgen said and Timmy just leaned back in the white chair. "This room is a little conformist don't you think? The pixies would be proud," Timmy said not really caring. "Look Timmy if you cooperate we won't have to go through a trial. You can return home and everything will go back to the way it was," Jorgen said looking at the file he was handed. "I don't want it to go back to "normal"! I want my godparents back! I want my family to return home with me! I want my god brother Poof, and my god companion Sparky! I want Cosmo and Wanda back! What the hell is wrong with keeping them?" Timmy yelled shooting a death glare at him. "The problem Timmy is that no child is ever intended to have their godparents for so long." Jorgen said still trying to be nice. "Well I won't give up. No matter what, try to wipe my memory all you want but I refuse to forget and I'll raise hell for you." Timmy spat.

"Timmy!" Poof yelled and flew to him. "Poof," Timmy smiled and hugged him. "I thought you forgot about us!" Poof sobbed and nuzzled into him. "How could I? I made a promise remember?" Timmy asked wiping away his tears. Poof smiled up at him and nodded. Man did he miss this, holding Poof and hugging Cosmo and Wanda. "B-but how? Every child's mind is wiped when they no longer need their fairy god parents," Wanda said looking at Timmy and Poof. "You only assumed I don't need you anymore. Just because I am older doesn't mean the void that causes me to need you has filled. And in honesty I don't think it ever will but I know one day I'll have to let you go no matter how much it hurts but the one thing I don't want to let go is my memories. Because… I love you…" Timmy said hugging her and leaning his mouth to her ear and whispered. "mom," Wanda's eyes widened and tears streamed from them. "Mom?" She thought to herself and a pain shot through her chest and grew. "All that time I had a "son" and I was so blind to him. I wasn't just someone to give him everything he wanted… I was more than some magic fairy but… family. I am certain he loves Poof but how could I have been so selfish and blind?" Wanda asked her thoughts as her embrace around Timmy tightened. No matter what… this is the god child she never wanted to forget… everything she and Cosmo had done for him and how he returned the favor selflessly. How much they have all grown… proving his worth… their worth. Keeping things well between her and Cosmo, helping her with their parents, giving them Poof and helping them keep him. No Godparent could be luckier then her.

It had been a couple of days and Timmy was growing nervous, he was to go to trial at the fairy court where he hadn't been since the time he didn't appreciate Cosmo and Wanda and as punishment they gave him a boil. In court Timmy sat stiff as he stood in his own defense against Jorgen, and just before court was called into session the doors flew open and a fairy had flown in and sat beside Timmy. Juandicimo smiled at Timmy whose jaw dropped and a sense of hopelessness filled his chest making his heart sink into his stomach and tie in a knot. "Case number one twelve, Timmy Turner vs. the fairies. Now as I understand you have lost your fairies recently and to be honest I never thought I'd see you in my court again." The judge said adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Might I ask what this court even hopes to accomplish in this trial?" The judge asked looking over some papers. "Your honor… if I may," Juandicimo started adjusting his cosmetic glasses and floated to the center of the court. "The defense's case would like the reinstatement of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to the care of Timmy Turner. Though I must say he is also some how content with just being allowed to keep his memories of the trio," He said and looked to Timmy who was still in shock. "Now why would we do that your honor? If the boy keeps his memory he is a potential threat!" Jorgen said standing. "Order. Now Jorgen I see your point but we all here know Mr. Turner very well and know that he has first handed seen what happens to a child who tells our secret. But the reinstatement of god parents… that is a bit absurd. Why would this court allow that? Why should you be the child to live his whole life with his god parents?" The judge asked slightly amused. "I didn't ask for the rest of my life. I admit the privilege would be great… but in honesty it is a selfish reason." Timmy said with his head bowed. "They are… my family. No one in the world can replace them… ever," Timmy said still looking down at the table. "Take them! Take them and leave me alone and miserable!" Timmy's voice rang through the court room. "Jorgen you yourself heard these words did you not?" Juandicimo asked. "Yes. The sentence was directed at me," Jorgen said remembering the pain that struck his heart when Timmy yelled those words. "And as it clearly states here in the rule book, that the most miserable child in the world would be granted fairy god parents. Now you must ask well what proof dose this child have to be so miserable after losing his fairies? First off he was in a horrible car accident, and since the day has not been able to move on with his life, and of course his own words. These fairies aren't just fairies," Juandicimo continued circling the court. 

"When no one else was there you were there for me. Mom… Taught me right from wrong… My brother Poof… I love you guys… I promise I won't forget," Timmy's words were played and the court awed. Misty eyes gazing upon the boy who came to love his god parents as his family. "No one could ever replace them…" Timmy thought as he stared at the table, tears trickled from his eyes at the thought of never seeing them again. The thought made him sick, then he thought of everything he wanted to do with them, how else could he appreciate them, what else could he accomplish with them by his side… even if he was a simple middle aged dad with two kids, worked a shitty job, never heard from his parents again, the world turning its back on him, so long as he had them he'd be happy for the rest of his life. No matter what it took to get there he wanted nothing more than them in his life and he would do anything to prove it… anything. "Has the jury made a decision?" The judge asked and a fairy stood and nodded. "We the jury agree that Timmy Turner's fairies be reinstated." He said smiling softly. Timmy was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe how easy it had been, no appeals, no objection, no punishment? It was to good to be true. "Oh Juandicimo," Wanda said and hugged him. "Thank you," She said and he had that devilish smile Cosmo nor Timmy liked. "Anything for my love," He said and ripped his shirt off but Wanda was now busy crushing the life out of Timmy by squeezing him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
